Iron-Man
Tony Stark / Iron-Man * Angel - many team crossovers since Avengers #3 * Ant-Man - original Avengers (from #1-16) * Bambi Arbogast - his personal assistant * Baron Zemo - Enemy: ''major villain for the Avengers (from #6) * Baron Zemo (Helmut) - ''Enemy: ''Masters of Evil manipulated West Coast Avengers (Avengers #274) * Beast - many team crossovers since Avengers #3 * Bethany Cabe - romantic interest * Betty Ross - they have crossed paths through Avengers (e.g. #5) * Bishop - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Black Knight - they ally through Avengers (e.g. #60) and official member from #71 * Black Panther - members of Avengers (from #75) * Black Widow - members of Avengers * Cannonball - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Captain America - core Avengers (from #4) * Captain Britain - they join forces against Doctor Doom (Excalibur #37-38) * Captain Marvel - they join forces against Skrull impostors in Avengers #92-93 * Charles Xavier - many team crossovers since Avengers #3 * Contessa Valentina - SHIELD has on occasion joined forced with the Avengers (e.g. #67) * Count Nefaria - ''Enemy: silver age foes * Crossbones - Enemy: both were involved in the battle on The Raft in New Avengers #2-3 * Crystal - members of Avengers * Cyclops - many team crossovers since Avengers #3 * Daredevil - often allies (e.g. Avengers #82 and New Avengers #2) * Doctor Doom - Enemy: the WC Avengers battle Doom in the Otherworld in Excalibur #38-39 * Doctor Druid - Druid enlists the help of the Avengers (#225) * Doctor Strange - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Dum Dum Dugan - SHIELD has on occasion joined forced with the Avengers (e.g. #67) * Edwin Jarvis - butler of the Avengers * Electro - Enemy: Electro gets captured by New Avengers (in #4) * Emma Frost - alternate universe (Excalibur #21) * Enchantress - Enemy: ''occasionally battling Avengers (e.g.#7) * Executioner - ''Enemy: ''occasionally battling Avengers (e.g.#7) * Falcon - they team up against a voodoo cult in Avengers #88 * Fixer - ''Enemy: ''they have done battle (Iron-Man #202) * Foggy Nelson - both were involved in the battle on The Raft in New Avengers #2-3 * Franklin Richards - the superhero teams seek to liberate Franklin in Onslaught * Gabe Jones - SHIELD has on occasion joined forced with the Avengers (e.g. #67) * Gambit - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * General Ross - they have crossed paths through Avengers (e.g. #5) * Green Goblin - they both party with the Hellfire Club for New Years in Rio (X-Men #2.73) * Grey Gargoyle - ''Enemy: both were involved in the battle on The Raft in New Avengers #2-3 * Happy Hogan - best friend * Hawkeye - members of Avengers and West Coast Avengers together * Hercules - they meet through Avengers (#45) * Hulk - original Avengers (from #1-4) * Human Torch - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #3) * Hydro-Man - Enemy: ''both are involved in the battle at The Raft in New Avengers #1-3 * Iceman - many team crossovers since Avengers #3 * Immortus - ''Enemy: ''arch enemy of Avengers (from #10) * Iron Fist - Stark mentions that he has heard about Iron Fist in Iron-Man #74 * Jean Grey - many team crossovers since Avengers #3 * Kang - ''Enemy: ''arch enemy of Avengers (from #8) * Klaw - Black Panther tells about Klaw in Avengers #87 * Leader - ''Enemy: ''they have done battle * Loki - ''Enemy: archenemy of Avengers (from #1) * Luke Cage - members of New Avengers (from #4) * Mad Thinker - Enemy: ''steals Stark's inventions (Avengers #39) and takes control over him (Iron-Man #74) * Magik - the WC Avengers debate Magik in Excalibur #38 * Maria Hill - as director of SHIELD, Hill liaises with New Avengers (from #4) * Mary Jane Watson - Spider-Man mentions his wife in New Avengers #4 * Mastermind - alternate universe (Excalibur #21) * Meggan - they join forces against Doctor Doom (Excalibur #37-38) * Mister Hyde - ''Enemy: both were involved in the battle on The Raft in New Avengers #2-3 * Mockingbird - members of West Coast Avengers together * MODOK - Enemy: ''they are old enemies * Moira MacTaggert - Moira watches the demise of Avengers as TV-news in Excalibur #102 * Mole Man - ''Enemy: ''classic villain for the Avengers (from #12) * Nick Fury - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Nightcrawler - WC Avengers and Excalibur join forces against Doctor Doom (Excalibur #37-38) * Pepper Potts - his long-time personal assistent * Power Man - ''Enemy: ''as part of Lethal Legion he attacked the Avengers (#79) * Psylocke - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) and they both party with the Hellfire Club for New Years in Rio (X-Men #2.73) * Quicksilver - members of Avengers (from #75) and WC Avengers * Rachel Summers - WC Avengers and Excalibur join forces against Doctor Doom (Excalibur #37-38) * Radioactive Man - ''Enemy: ''major villain for the Avengers (from #6) * Reed Richards - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #3) * Rick Jones - Rick played a big role for the Avengers (from #1) * Rogue - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Scarlet Witch - members of Avengers (from #75) and WC Avengers * Sebastian Shaw - Tony parties with the Hellfire Club for New Years in Rio (X-Men #2.73) * Sentry - members of New Avengers * Shadowcat they join forces against Doctor Doom (Excalibur #37-38) * She-Hulk - members of Avengers together * Silver Surfer - Iron-Man battles a demon impersonating Silver Surfer in Excalibur #38 * Spider-Man - occasional join forces, and members of New Avengers (from #4) * Spider-Woman (JD) - members of New Avengers (impostor) (from #4) * Sub-Mariner ''- Enemy: Namor battles the Avengers (#3) - Ally: ''Iron-Man tried to get Namor to join the Avengers (#16) * Susan Richards - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #3) * Swordsman - ''Enemy: ''as part of Lethal Legion he attacked the Avengers (#79) * The Thing - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #3) * Thor - original Avengers (from #1) * Tiger Shark - ''Enemy: both were involved in the battle on The Raft in New Avengers #2-3 * Tigra - members of West Coast Avengers together * Triton - Triton and the Inhumans get help from the Avengers (#95-96) * Typhoid Mary - Enemy: both were involved in the battle on The Raft in New Avengers #2-3 * Vision - members of Avengers (on-off from #58) * War Machine - long history * Wasp - original Avengers (from #1) * Wolverine - members of New Avengers (from #5) * Wonder Man - members of West Coast Avengers together